Waluigi
'Waluigi '(b. July 14) is Wario's main partner in sports games and Luigi's evil counterpart. His personality had given him popularity enough to wanted in a Wario series game. He has so far mostly appeared in spin-off and party games in the Mario series. He is the same age as Luigi and acts as his dark rival, in the same way that Wario is Mario's darker rival. The name Waluigi is derived from the Japanese adjective for evil- "warui" (悪い) and Luigi, which is pronounced like "ruiji" in Japanese. Waluigi has a short tempered attitude and is a huge sore loser, getting angry even if his opponent makes even a small amount of progress. He also will never cheer or become saddened even if an opponent wins, much like the other characters, instead he will get disgusted about it. Waluigi has a hat and gloves with an inverted L (Γ), which is similar to Wario's "W", an inverted "M". Waluigi was created by Camelot's Fumihide Aoki and is voiced by Charles Martinet. Much like Mario's and Luigi's Element is fire, Waluigi's Element is water. Enemies and Allies Waluigi has numerous enemies, including Luigi, Bowser and Mario. His antics are violent but stupid. He seems only to have one ally, Wario treats him a little unfairly but needs him to help create plots to ruin the Mario Bros. Despite their rivalry between the four of them, he and Wario occasionally sided with Mario & Luigi to stop Bowser from causing trouble in the Mario Party Series. Attacks Waluigi has great kicking power as described a lot of the time although in Mario Strikers Charged Football he is a defensive character and has weak kicks. He can run pretty fast thanks to his long legs. He is good with a tennis racket and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl he was an Assist Trophy. Once summoned he would beat someone into the ground then blast them away with a tennis racket. Memorable Quotes "He he he Waluigi, No.1" - Waluigi after winning a cup in Mario Strikers Charged Football or winning an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "He, Waluigi get you next time" Waluigi when placing 2nd or 3rd in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. "He, Awww" Waluigi when placing in 4th in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. "Waluigi time" Waluigi when starting an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. "Bhwahahaha" This is Waluigi's laugh, it is similar to Wario's. "Next Level Games haha, losers" Waluigi advertising Next Level Games in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Waluigi" Waluigi when you pick him in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games or Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Hello" When using his fake in Mario Strikers in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Buh bye" Another comment when using his fake. "Wa-Lu-Ui-Gi Yeah yeah yeah!" Waluigi when scoring in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Want the ball? Wa ha ha ha!" Another one of Waluigi's comments when scoring in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "Too easy yeah! Losers." Another comment when scoring in Mario Strikers Charged Football. "You're lowsey!" Taunt in Mario Party 6. Trivia ''.]] *Waluigi has never made any appearance in the WarioWare series other than his cameo in the above picture. *Waluigi's long legs let him run really fast but in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games he was a Skill type character and not a Speed type. Category:Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Villains